1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of clamping devices for apparatus used in conjunction with surgical tables for medical operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical tables for medical operations are almost universally equipped with a rail disposed about their edges to which may be affixed a post holding clamp. The rails are spaced apart from the table edge a standard distance and are of uniform dimension. The prior art clamps used with these rails have a channel oriented to the longitudinal axis of the rail which channel is slightly larger than the rail to allow the clamp to be slid along and positioned on the rail at a desired location. Gaps are provided in the rail to allow the clamp to be put on and taken off the rail as the need arises. The present invention eliminates the need for such gaps by providing, in the clamp body, a rail engaging passageway of different dimensions on each edge allowing the clamp to be placed on the rail at any desired location.